Tale as old as Time
by borboleta
Summary: em tempos distantes uma princeza viveu uma princeza conhecedora do poder mais poderoso, o controlo do tempo. em tempos distantes uma princeza foi amaldiçoeda eternamente, e assim permaneceu morta para os vivos e viva para os mortos...


1 capitulo

-Era uma vez uma princeza chamada

-Eladora, como eu.

-Sim querida como tu. – disse colocando uma mão sobre o seu cabelo loiro esbranquiçado. – ela era a princesa de toda a Grã-Bretanha e um dia seria a rainha de toda a Grã Bretanha, quando casasse com o lindo e alto príncipe Leonard…

-Lindo e corajoso! – ela corrigiu

-Estás muito atenta boneca.

-Ora eu estou sempre atenta – disse fazendo beicinho e cruzando os braços sobre o vestidinho azul claro.

-Porquê?

-Porque é a minha história preferida. – disse com simplicidade.

-Porquê? – e coçou a barba com uma mao enquanto com a outra mexia na bainha da espada reluzente, produzindo padroes de luz que sabia que a sua filha adorava.

-Porque é o papá que conta e o papá apenas sabe esta história. Quero ouvir mais!

-eu sei mais historias – tentou defender-se.

-Claro que sabe – disse levantando uma sobrancelha irónica – eu é que não posso ouvir…porque sou muito nova.

-Nova? Quem diria! Mas já é tao alta… - e ajoelhou-se no chao. Ela logo se colocou ao seu lado, ficando um bom palmo mais alta que o senhor. Ela sorriu-lhe simpaticamente. – Afinal, talvez seja uma criancinnha de doze anos…ainda dorme com bonecas! – disse tirando das costas uma boneca de cabelos negros acobreados e pele de porcelana. A menina logo lha tirou das maos, agarrando-se com força e balançando o seu corpo pequenino de um lado para o outro.

-A yoyo não conta pai, ela é minha amiga!

Ouviram-se passos no corredor marmóreo paralelo ao jardim.

-Costas direitas!posiçao! – disse em tom de marcha.

Ela sorriu permanecendo quieta enquanto os passos aumentavam de volume e intensidade.

-Louis – ela disse com a voz pastosa – Sir Alfred chegou.

O senhor levantou-se enquanto espanava os seus cabelos loiros com uma mão. Pegou no seu maravilhoso tesouro ao colo e colocou-a nas suas costas enquanto ela sorria sob o olhar descontente da mae.

-Cuidado, ela pode cair Louis!

Ele colocou-a no chao com o seu sorriso brincalhão e disse-lhe adeus, enquanto colocava uma das suas mechas loiras atrás da orelha. E foi-se embora, com o seu passo de soldado mas ainda de criança, tropeçando aqui e ali, olhando para aqui e acolá…tocando as paredes macias do seu castelo. Um andar nada digno de um rei.

E um rei muito jovem, de trinta e dois anos apenas mas que vencera já duas batalhas saindo delas apenas com um corte na testa e um braço deslocado.

Não tinha nascido para ser rei nem para andar em batalhas. Era um homem mais sentimental, mais dado à familia. Gostava de observar…abraçar a sua mulher e ama-la à noite e ver as suas filhas brincar, principalmente a sua filha mais nova Eladora.

Tao cheia de vida e tao observadora como ele próprio. Tendo herdado da sua mae, embora não admitisse qualquer ligação, um pouco da sua curiosidade. Mas sobretudo o que mais gostava nela, era a sua capacidade para amar e odiar. Aquela rapariga de longos cabelos platinados a que chamava de filha e que tinha olhos de vidente, sentia com uma força inacreditável!

Aos dezasseis anos, quando se casara, soubera imediatamente o destino da filha. E tal coisa assustava-o, tal destino cruel…tantas provações para que nada de bom findasse. Talvez por isso, Louis sentisse por aquela criança uma adoraçao do tamanha do mundo (pelo menos aquele que conhecia) e uma necessidade de a defender, mesmo sabendo que tal não era possível.

Não era de admirar que os seus outros filhos a olhassem sempre de lado e a colocassem à parte em algumas brincadeiras, uma vez que não eram burras e se apercebiam do favoritismo do pai. A própria mulher, às vezes, sentia o seu espaço conjugal preenchido por aquela criança que tambem amava como era obvio.

Louis achava que não tinha culpa alguma, fazia o que podia e tentava ser justo com todos os seus filhos. Mas a verdade é que todo o seu mundo recaía sobre a menina dos seus olhos e nada seria nunca mais importante do que ela.

Passou a mao firme e pouco calejada pela maçaneta da porta e ajeitou a sua capa antes de entrar no grande salao onde os seus conselheiros o esperavam.

-Pois bem camaradas estou aqui, o que é entao de tanta urgencia?

Assim que o seu marido saiu, ela olhou a pequena fonte à sua frente. Não queria olha-la, não iria olhar! Mas olhou-a…e por momentos respirou fundo quando olhou a sua filha simplesmente brincar com a pequena boneca que levava para todo o lado.

Era a crinça mais bonita que algum dia vira e nem a filha mais velha era tão perfeita.Eladora parecia um anjo caído do céu com o seu cabelo loiro escorrido e os lábios pequeninos sempre convidativos, sempre amáveis e simpáticos. Todos a adoravam, os criados idolatravam-na, 

fazendo-lhe as vontades que vossa majestade pedisse e os conselheiros do rei pediam constantemente a mão de Eladora para os seus filhos. Tolos. Mas eles sabiam que Eladora estava prometido à muito tempo ao principe Leonard.

O único incómodo era o pai dela e seu marido, rei Louis, pelo qual sofria uma obcessao pela filha mais nova, não a largando em que situação fosse. Estava sempre perto dela, sempre a tocar-lhe, sempre a falar-lhe ao ouvido, a trazer-lhe presentes.

Tentou espantar os pensamentos.

Amava-a. Era sua filha e nascera do seu próprio ventre e por isso amava-a, mas tinha um medo absurdo, algo que não conseguira explicar… algo que sentira quando ela ainda era um feto na sua barriga e que se intensificou quando nascera ao ponto de não se sentir à vontade fazendo-lhe uma simples carícia no cabelo.

-Deves ter fome meu anjo.

Ela pôs aquele olhar que apenas punha para a sua mae Elizabeth. Inquiridor e curioso, desafiador.

-A yoyo queria ouvir os passarinhos mamã.

E aquele mamã assim tao provocador. Por momentos Elizabeth cerrou os olhos, tendo a sua pouca pacencia à beira de estourar.

-Eladora temos que ir arranjar-te. Leonard está prestes a chegar.

Ela sorriu compreensiva e abraçou-a. Um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha, corroendo-a de cima a baixo como acido e levantando todos os seus pelos loiros. Um medo terrivel acomodou-se na sua cabeça e num primeiro instante quis apenas bater-lhe e afasta-la e correr, correr para bem longe, fugindo para nunca mais voltar!

Mas logo se apercebeu dos pensamentos crueis que a corroiam e maquinalmente com os olhosazuis muito abertos, pegou na mao da princeza da casa levndo-a para a cozinha.

Eric estava sentado à espera do pai à mais de meia hora quando a irmã de quatorze anos Lyra apareceu e se sentou ao seu lado.

-O que queres daqui?

-Nada. apenas pensei que uma vez que estás aqui à tanto tempo, talvez quisesses saber porque o pai não apareceu ainda.

O rapaz de dezasseis anos e cabelo loiro desalinhado bufou irritado. Era conhecido por não ter paciência nenhuma assim como a mãe, e não tinha papas na língua. Dizia tudo o que queria, doa a quem doer.

-Despacha-te Lyria. Pelo que soube o príncipe vem cedo para ver a pirralha. Não vais querer deixa-lo à espera.

-Precisamente. Ele está com ela meu querido irmão…deve ter sei lá, esquecido que hoje era dia de caça não é? E pelo que ouvi dizer, os conselheiros do pai estão cá para uma reunião urgente. – levantou-se – bem eu agora vou-me embora que tenho que falar com Leonard.

Eric pegou numa pedra chutando o mais longe que pode com toda a raiva que tinha.

Era sempre assim. Desde que aquela miúda tinha nascido, que todas as outras pessoas pareciam não existir. Era sempre Eladora para aqui, Eladora para acolá. Não tinha sido a primeira vez que ele fazia isso e a culpa era toda daquela miúda mimada.

Sempre…aquela miúda mimada.

xxx

Fora ela quem o recebera, com o sorriso encantador presente no rosto e as covinhas mostrando-se já para ele apenas para ele enquanto os olhos azuis brilhantes caracteristicos daquela familia, brilhavam para si. Não era burro, nunca fora. Sabia bem qual o destino que o pai programara para si desde os primórdios da sua nascença e não se via a ser o rei de toda a Grã Bretanha como o rei Louis era.

Queria mais, queria viajar e conhecer novos lugares. Planar sobre a grande água e conhecer todas as criaturas que todo o mundo lhe estendia e não ficar ali, ocioso e planejando batalhas, casada com uma mulher e trabalhando para a descendência.

Vinha pensando naquilo à já algum tempo, sonhava com lugares com cor e tecidos transparentes, cedosos…de aromas picantes, quentes que fizessem o seu sangue pulsar e de raparigas jovens e bonitas .

Lyria tocou-lhe "acidentalmente" no manto azul escuro. Esboçou um sorriso. Quem precisava de mulheres quando tinha aquela maravilhoso pedaço mesmo à sua frente? E um maravilhoso pedaço que estava disposto a entregar-se de alma e coração.

Ela estendeu-lhe a mão quando percebeu que tinha captado a atenção e ale curvou-se legeiramente para a beijar, não deixando os olhos dos dela por um único segundo.

-Lyria… que prazer rever-te.

-Que fazeis por cá no nosso humilde castelo vossa alteza? Viestes mudar as fraldas à vossa adorada esposa?

-Não é de bom tom falardes assim de Eladora, Lyria…ela irá crescer – disse sabendo que o facto de a irmã crescer e se tornar mais bonita que ela própria como as pessoas comentavam, a irritava. – ora não fiques assim minha querida – disse quando a viu cerrar os dentes. Aproximou-se – Só tenho olhos para ti querida… - farejou-lhe levemente a orelha e sentiu-a derreter-se.

-Principe Leonard, Li… - disse a pequena aparecendo à porta do salão e fazendo uma vénia.

-Eladora! – retrucou Leonard entusiasmado

-Lamento te-lo feito esperar, a mamã não deixava trazer este vestido.

-Estais muito bonita princeza.

As suas boxexas avermelharam-se levemente.

-Uma volta pelos jardins vossa alteza? Tambem queres vir Li?

A irmã mais velha sorriu-lhe docemente.

-Terá que ficar para uma próxima vez.

Fazendo novamente uma vénia e atirando-lhe um beijo discreto, Leonard despediu-se de Lyria seguindo Eladora para os jardins. Gostava de Eladora, conheci-a desde pequena. Gostava de tocar os seus cabelos loiros e de ouvir as suas histórias engraçadas. Ela era engraçada e não se importava de a ter como mulher. Eladora era carinhosa com todos e muito bondosa, sabia que seria uma excelente mãe, não tinha quaisquer dúvidas disso.

Apesar de apenas onze anos, tinha um cheiro já definido. Cheirava a amoras silvestres e tal cheiro cativava-o …sentia que possuía uma boneca de espírito selvagem e isso excitava-o. O facto de ainda não se sentir sexualmente atraído por ela não significava que não a amava, à sua maneira. Eladora era para si a pessoa perfeita, e embora fosse o seu oposto sentia nela aquela curiosidade de descobrir coisas novas e não se prender aquele mundo da realeza.

Sentaram-se num banco coberto por varios arcos revestidos de hera e ele observou-a olhar para tudo calada…o lábio superior levemente contraído.

-Estás aborrecida Eladora…serei assim tão maçador?

-Oh não, não Leonard. Desculpa-me.

Quando estavam sozinhos nunca se tratavam por vossa senhoria ou vossa alteza, eram simplesmente Leonard e Eladora. Ele gostava dela, era uma boa amiga…uma pessoa diferente. Tinha muitas conversas adultas para a idade e apenas ele, o seu amigo, conseguia ver que ela não era apenas uma bonequinha de porcelana.

-Entao o que ocupa os teus pensamentos?

-A mãe não deixou trazer a yoyo comigo…disse que não era do feitio de uma … princesa – uma careta trespassou-lhe a face ao pronunciar esta ultima palavra e ele sorriu.

-Podemos ir busca-la , se quiseres.

-A serio? – e os seus pequenos olhos de chuva iluminaram-se mas voltou a baixar a cara. – Não é melhor não. Ela está bem de qualquer forma. Pode esperar uma horinha – disse com o seu sorriso de criança.

-Eladora…

-Sim?

-Sabias que o teu pai queria que passasses algum tempo lá no castelo? Para te habituares um pouco. Afinal, aquela também será a tua casa dentro de dois ou três anos…

-E daí Leonard?

-Não te importas com isso? Não te importas de ir para lá durante uns tempos?

-Não , um dia teria que ser - disse mexendo os ombros.

Ele sorriu e aproximou-se, tocando-lhe os cabelos loiros escorridos. Era engraçado, com ela tudo era simples. Às outras raparigas, bastava tocar-lhes e elas derretiam-se parecendo caramelo nas suas mãos. As outras raparigas davam sorrisinhos e mexiam no cabelo tentando seduzi-lo.

Eladora não. Eladora não sorria sedutoramente, Eladora simplesmente era ela própria. Ele tocava-lhe nos cabelos e ela sorria simplesmente com o seu sorriso de criança outras vezes simplesmente mexia-lhe na mão e contava-lhe historias. Era tão …fácil.

E essa facilidade, essa simplicidade da sua relação com ela fez algo quente crescer dentro de si. Um sentimento que já sentira outras vezes quando estava com a rapariga de cabelos louros, mas que nunca se intensificara daquela maneira.

Afastou-se levemente enquanto a ouvia contar sobre uma velhinha que aparecera à porta de casa à dias atrás e que quisera ler-lhe o futuro mas o seu pai não deixou, não sabia porquê. Leonard que estava entretido com uma folha de carvalho entre as mãos, não a ouviu.

-Leonard estás a ouvir-me?

-Desculpa Eladora. O que estavas a dizer?

-Nada, nada.

Olhou para ela e foi quando notou algo de diferente nela, algo que não sabia que ela podia ter. o cheiro a amoras silvestres soltou-se das madeixas do cabelo dela e embrenhou-se nas narinas dele e de repente o cabelo dela era muito mais brilhante e apeteceu tocar-lhe embora tivesse sentido aquele cabelo nos seus dedos apenas à minutos atrás. E a pele dela era muito mais branca, muito mais leitosa e as suas feições mais delicadas. E não foi por mal, ele jurava que não tinha sido, mas quando ela puxou, inocente e delicadamente, o vestido de renda branca e deixou à mostra o seu joelho, ele quis tocar-lhe e puxar para baixo o vestido para que ninguém visse o que ele vira naquele momento.

-Leonardo?

-Sim, estou a ouvir.

-Aqui há dias eu vi uma coisa que eu não compreendi muito bem. – ele virou-se para a ouvir e ao ve-la piscar os olhos apeteceu-lhe beijar-lhe as pestanas – eu vi a Sarah, a minha ama, com um homem.

-e que tem de mal isso?

-Eles estavam…deitados.

As vezes esquecia-se do quanto ela era nova e não percebia nada do quanto a vida dos adultos podia ser intima e diferente. Gargalhou, o que pareceu irrita-la.

-Qual é a piada?

-Hmm e o que é que eles estavam a fazer?

-Bem ele estava em cima dela e faziam uns movimentos estranhos e ela estava sempre a gritar. parecia de dor, mas ela sorria…eu não percebi o que se passou mas quando ela me viu ela fez-me prometer que não contava a ninguém.

Leonard passou o braço em volta dos ombros dela e puxou-a para si sentindo-se ao mesmo tempo um pouco atrapalhado com toda a conversa.

-Eu prometo que um dia explico-te tudo e mostro-te se tu quiseres.

-porque não posso saber já?

-Não discutas pequena.

E quando ela finalmente convencida, encostou os seus cabelos loiros ao pescoço dele, Leonard sentiu novamente aquele calor subir-lhe pelo peito acima, a sua garganta fechar-se como se estivesse a sufocar e para seu espanto…as calças de montar, pareciam apertadas de mais.

**Nota de Autora: **primeiro de tudo, esta fic é como que uma explicação de alguns dos acontecimentos de Memórias de uma borboleta e servirá também de explicação para a próxima fic que irei escrever e que irá dar continuação a Memórias de uma Borboleta.

É completamente diferente das outras, sendo muito mais violenta do que qualquer das fics que já escrevi incluindo muitas vezes cenas explicitas de sexo, linguagem imprópria e é seriamente não aconselhável a mentes sensíveis, uma vez qe até a mim muitas vezes me mete medo.

Espero que gostem apesar de tudo, para já fica aqui o primeiro capítulo. Mas quer gostem quer não mandem REVIEWS.

Irei colocar esta fic com o shiper Harry/Hermione porque atrai mais leitores por isso perdoem-me a todos os que leram para chegarem até aqui e saberem que o Harry e a Hermione aparecerão nesta fic bastante mais à frente.

Beijos a todos.


End file.
